1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and systems consistent with the present invention relate to radio frequency identification (RFID) barcodes and RFID barcode reading system using RFID barcodes, and more particularly, to an RFID barcode including inductors to tune a resonant frequency and a RFID barcode reading system using the RFID barcode.
2. Description of the Related Art
To identify product information, technologies such as RFID and barcodes have been employed. In barcode reading, an optical scanner reads a barcode arranged as a sequence of black strips and identifies information corresponding to the barcode that is read. RFID is a technology in which a reading device radiates an electromagnetic wave to a tag that incorporates an integrated circuit (IC) having tag information stored in a memory, and the tag transmits the tag information in a radio frequency (RF) signal format to the reader so that the reader can identify the tag information.
The RFID tag is more expensive than the barcode, because the RFID includes the IC and memory. However, the RFID can provide more varied information than is possible with a barcode.
Meanwhile, the RFID barcode has been suggested as another alternative to the wireless reading method. RFID barcodes are discussed in I. Jalaly and I. D. Robertson ,“RF Barcode Using Multiple Frequency Bands”, published in the IEEE MTT-S Digest of June 2005.
According to Jalaly, et al., an RFID barcode is implemented as plural conductive strips arranged in the form of a conventional barcode. Therefore, a reader senses RFID barcode information using a return echo signal that is returned from the RFID barcode in response to electromagnetic energy emitted by the reader.
However, the conventional RFID barcode tunes resonant frequency bands of each conductive strip by adjusting the length and width of each conductive strip. As a result, precise tuning of resonant frequency bands is difficult with such length and width adjustments of the conductive strips.